Only for Business !
by mep439
Summary: Temari's fiance is an abusive asshole. He soon gets transferred from their current location in Suna to Konoha where she meets a man she eventually falls for. Will she keep her promise of marrying for her dad's company? Warning: Strong Language R
1. Chapter 1

"It's 7:00 in the morning!" He yelled "Dammit you know how much I hate being late for work." He continued.

"What exactly are you trying to say?" Temari asked still half sleep "I have responsibilities as well you know."

"You know exactly what I'm trying to say! Get your Lazy Ass up and cook me my breakfast" He yelled

"Dammit can't you do anything on your own you fucking asshole?" Temari yelled back "Remember I didn't get into this relationship by my free will, but I can leave your ass on my free will." She reminded him.

"Is that right?"

"Yea asshole now if you'll excuse me I have to take a shower." Temari said walking to the shower.

"You know what, if you keep talking to me that way I'll have to put you in your place."

"You've said that shit countless times, I don't fear you, now excuse me." Temari barked

* * *

Temari was in a very dysfunctional relationship with a man named Takeshi. Takeshi Fukui. Takeshi was the heir to his father's company. Fukui Inc. He was betrothed to Temari. She was forced to marry him all for the sake of her father's company. Things weren't looking too good for Sabaku Inc but marrying Takeshi could change everything. Sabaku Inc could gain plenty benefits by marrying Temari to Takeshi. However the hated each other's guts. This was her cruel fate, but Temari would do anything to help her father's company…or would she.

* * *

It was now 11:00 in the evening when Takashi got off of work.

When he walked through the door he found something very strange.

"TEMARI!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"What the hell are you yelling for?" She asked walking into the kitchen where he was.

"What the FUCK is this?" he asked pointing to the pizza on the counter.

"Uh it's pizza ASSHOLE! What the FUCK does it look like?" Temari asked with her hands on her hips "Also known as your dinner. Bon Appétit" she said as she couldn't hold back a smirk until she eventually starting cracking up laughing.

"Is this what you expect me to eat after working my ass off all day" he asked with nothing but seriousness in his voice. Takeshi was more of the loud type so the seriousness in his voice made Temari quickly stop laughing. "And you think this shit is funny?" He asked in a pissed of tone.

"Oh calm do-" Before Temari could finish what she was saying his fist met with her face.

"D-did you just hit m-" And again his fist hit her.

"You're gonna start being a useful fiancé do you hear me!" He screamed "Don't fucking speak until I speak to you! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

Temari said nothing she just held her hand over her face where he had struck her.

"Don't you hear me TALKING TO YOU!?" he yelled as he slapped her, and this time she fell to the ground.

Temari still said nothing she just nodded her head in response.

"Are you a child? You your damn words bitch."

"YES!" she finally answered "I'll be useful to you." Saying those words made Temari feel so defeated. So helpless, but she had never been more frighten of anyone in her life. Even her younger brother Gaara didn't scare her this much.

"Good. Now let's go to bed, and make sure this is the last time I have to discipline you with physical contact. I don't want to be known as a monster." He said as he walked to their bedroom.

Temari just sat there on the floor wondering what the hell just happened. Takeshi was known for his bad attitude but he had never put his hands on her. Temari was to scared to move. For the first time in her life she felt like such a weak woman. I had been so long since Temari last cried, she thought it was for the weak, but this was an exception, she sat there and cried, until she eventually cried herself to sleep in that very spot.

* * *

It was now 6am and Temari found herself doing something that she hadn't done in a long time. She was making breakfast. She didn't want to repeat what happened last night. She had never felt so weak before, she was Temari for crying out loud. Sabaku no Temari feared no man, well, until last night. When she finished making breakfast it was 6:30. The time Takeshi usually woke up and took a shower. When she heard the water running she knew he was woke. She would try her best to make him happy, and avoid any physical contact. When he got out the shower he was greeted with a big breakfast to start off his day.

"Guess you learned your lesson huh?" He asked as he began to eat his food. He was done quickly since he was so hungry from not eating dinner last night. He stood and walked over to Temari.

"Ok I have to go to work, be a good little fiancé while I'm gone ok" He said as he smiled then kissed her forehead then turning to leave.

"Oh" he said without turning around. "You look like shit by the way, go put some makeup on that black eye." He said as he finally walked out the door.

"Fucking Idiot" she said when he was finally gone. "Who the hell does he think he is?" She asked herself as if she was talking to someone.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK **

"Fuck!" she said "I forgot Kankuro was visiting today." She said as she ran to get a pair of sunglasses so he wouldn't notice her eye.

She really should have used that damn makeup to cover it up. She finally found a pair of sunglasses big enough to cover her eye. She answered the door

"Baby Brother!" she said awkwardly

"Eh? Sis you ok, you usually great me in such a bitter manner. Guess you fiancé must be making you really happy huh?" he said with a smirk. "By the way sis, why do you have on sunglasses?"

"Huh? Um…..oh." she tried to come up with a lie. "Oh, yeah I was about to leave. I almost forgot you were coming over." She said with a huge grin.

"Yea whatever you say." He said. "So…..how is it?" he asked

"How's what?" she asked nervously. She thought he had found out about her eye.

"Being someone's fiancé, y'know, soon you'll be getting married." Kankuro explained.

"Oh…well, honestly I don't know how to feel. It's all a bit forced you know, and I'm only 22." She said "And as you know Takeshi isn't the nicest person to be around."She said frowning

"Well you're not so nice yourself sis" He said laughing until he realized she was glaring at him. "But y'know sis, if he ever does anything to hurt you…..I can take care of that."

She just smile "Thanks Kanky"

"Damnit Temari I told you never to call me that again!"

"Oh shut up Kanky. Where's Gaara?" Temari asked.

"Work" he answered "As usual" he said smirking."Well It's about time I left. And Temari let me know if you fiancé crosses the line, and if he ever even thinks of putting his hands on you, I'll make sure to cut his life span in half.

Temari just frowned at that statement. It reminded her of the events that took place last night. "Bye Kanky" she said as she closed the door and took off her sunglasses. "Damn that was close." Temari wanted to tell Kankuro about everything but this engagement was strictly for business and she didn't want to ruin it. As much as she hated her fiancé she swore she'd try her best to make it work.

* * *

Temari woke up to the sound of knocking. She had no idea it was time for Takeshi to get off of work and she had fallen asleep before having the chance to cook dinner. "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck"

She ran to the door and answered it "Hey babe, how was work" she asked with a fake smile on her face. He just pushed past her into the house. "Are you ok?" She asked, not that she really cared or anything.

"Pack your shit!" he said "We're moving"

"What?" she asked "My family is here, dad's company, MY LIFE" she yelled

"Lower your voice and do as I said" he demanded. "I'm being transferred to Konoha"

"Then you can go on your own." She said "I'm not going anywhere. I'm stayin-"

SMACK!

Temari once again found herself on the ground holding her cheek.

"Now get the fuck up and pack." He demanded yet again.

And that's exactly what she did.

* * *

R&R

Shikamaru will be in the next chapter :DD


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

R&R Please

* * *

Today was the day Temari would be leaving everything in Suna behind to start her new life in Konoha.

"You better visit often Tem" Kankuro said waving

"Of course I will, I'll miss you two" she said as she ran her fingers through her little brothers' hair.

"Have a safe flight" Gaara said.

"That's the plan" Temari said smiling as she and Takeshi walked off to get on their flight.

* * *

"This is going to be a long trip, so lets try and get along." Takeshi said to Temari.

"Fine by me, let's just hope you remember who came up with the idea." Temari said not facing him.

"Oh c'mon Mari, are you still upset with me." He said placing his strong arm around her shoulder.

"No Shit" Temari thought.

"Um no." She said

"Good"

* * *

The flight to Konoha was a long one. It was 12 hour flight.

"Tem wake up babe we're here." Takeshi said.

After retrieving their belongings they took off to see their new home.

"Omg it's amazing" Temari said in awe. The house was amazing, it was beautiful and huge.

"You like it?" He said smiling at her. "Well it's our home. Glad you like it."

He was just staring at her until he finally spoke. "I'm sorry"

"Oh don't worry about it." Temari nervously said.

"It's just that I've been stressed out, taking it out on you was wrong, and since there's no way out of this marriage let's at least try to make things work." He said avoiding eye contact.

"Yea" was all Temari could say

_"He's acting weird"_ Temari thought. _"After beating my ass he wants to play nice? Tch idiot."_

"Let's get unpacked" he said "Oh wait Tem. I forgot to mention one little thing since you don't work and you're still young I had some arrangements made."

"W-what kind of arrangements?" Temari asked "Nuh-uh, no way Takeshi I know exactly where this conversation is leading and no fucking way on earth! I refuse."

"Hate to break it to you babe but it's already established. You start at Konoha University tomorrow." He said with a smirk.

"What? Why so soon?" she asked confused.

"That's when fall semester starts." He said. "The university Is right up the street, so of course instead of a dorm, you'll be staying here with me."

"Great, just fantastic." Temari said sarcastically

"Heh I knew you'd act like this."

"Because this is a terrible idea! Whose idea was this?" Temari asked "What about books and all that stupid stuff you need for school?"

"Books are already taken care of, I'm smarter than you think Mari, and this "stupid" idea was your father's" he explained.

"…"

"Now come on" he said.

After settling in, Temari just needed to get out of the house. "I'll be back" she said

"Whatever" Takeshi said watching T.V

"Tch"

* * *

Temari had no idea where she was going but she was smart enough to get around on her own. Since Takeshi had already purchased her books all she had to do was pick them up at the school library.

"Excuse me." She said to a random person passing by "Do you know where the university is?" she asked

"Oh sure keep straight then make a left at right on that corner." The lady said pointing to the direction the University.

"Thank you" Temari said with a smile and started walking towards the direction.

* * *

When Temari arrived at the University she couldn't believe her eyes. It was huge. So many people. After walking around for 15 minutes with no luck in finding the library Temari decided to ask someone. She walked out back where there was a huge garden. "Um excuse me." She said to a boy lying down on a bench staring at the clouds.

He opened one eye and said "Hn"

"Do you know where the library is?" Temari asked

"I'm pretty sure it's inside the building." He said lazily.

"What the hell?" Temari asked "Don't you think I know that?"

"Then why'd you ask?" he said as he closed his eyes. "I'm a freshman and I don't even want to be here."

"Tell me about it." Temari said "Well I gotta find out where the library is. I really need my books." And with that Temari began her search for the library until.

"Shikamaru" he said

Temari stopped walking and looked back. "What?" she asked

"My name." He replied

"Oh….I'm Temari." She said

What a weird kid. Temari thought.

* * *

Temari soon found out where the library was thanks to a girl named Sakura.

"Hi may I help you?" The librarian asked her

"My fiance ordered my books and told me to pick them up here." Temari Explained

"Oh I'm sorry but you have to go to the campus bookstore." She explained

"W-what?" she responded "Dammit that idiot can't do anything right." Temari said fuming.

"It's ok I'll show you where it is." The librarian said "Follow me"

Temari did just that she followed the Librarian not to far from the library and soon arrived at the campus bookstore. "Thanks for showing me around, this school is huge!" Temari said

"No problem you'll get used to the size. Have a nice day and welcome to Konoha University."

Temari just nodded slightly and enter the bookstore

* * *

"May I help you?"  
"Yes I'm Temari, My fiancé ordered my books and I was told to pick them up here." Temari explained

"Oh Yes I talked to your fiancé this morning. Here you are" She said as she handed Temari four oversized books.

"Um Thanks am I really going to use these? This is a bit much…." Temari said

"Well of course silly and here's your class schedule. Looks like he signed you up to be a full time student." She said looking down at Temari's class schedule. "Four classes and you come five days a week, Wow you must really be smart."

"Five days a week?!" Temari asked "Dammit Takeshi you really can't do shit!"

"Is there a problem miss?" The lady asked

"Hell yea! This is ridiculous…." Temari said. "Never mind, skip it. Thanks for your help."

* * *

Temari was walking down the hall as she stuffed her books into her tote and began to look over her schedule into she bumped into someone and fell down.

"Dammit watch where you're goi-" she began until she saw who it was

"Looks like you finally got your books" He said as he offered her his hand to assist her up.

"Y-yea…." She said "Are you following me?" she asked him

"Yeah right. Don't flatter yourself woman." He said

"Tch, sure whatever. What was your name again?" she asked as he helped her up.

"Am I that forgettable?" he asked with a frown. "It's Shikamaru"

"Oh yeah I knew it was something stupid like that. Starting today you're name is Shika. Ok?" Temari said "And yes you are forgettable except for that damn pineapple hairstyle" She said with a grin. "Cya around I guess."

"Hn" was his reply.

Temari was now finish with her business at the University so she left to return home.

* * *

"Hey babe back so soon" Takeshi said

"Don't hey babe me asshole." Temari said walking past him until he gripped her arm.

"Awww you look good when you're mad." He teased "Like the schedule I set up for you?" He asked

"You did this on purpose! You picked terrible classes for me!" Temari argued. "Public Speaking? Calculus? Physics? LITERATURE?!" she questioned. "Are you trying to kill me with these boring ass classes, and I don't even have a major! IT just says Undecided!" Temari yelled

"Well whose fault is that? You're a grown ass woman and can't even decide on a major" He teased "Your father has one of the most successful businesses around, don't you think It'd be smart to major in business management?"

"My father's business is going to Gaara so it doesn't matter." Temari said. "I'm tired and thanks to you I have school in the morning, so I'm going to bed. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day."

* * *

When the sun rays woke Temari she showered gathered her things and headed to class. Temari's eye was getting better but it was still slightly black, and her cheek slightly bruised. "Oh well I don't have time for makeup. Sunglasses it is."

She was late for her first class which was Public Speaking. Not a good start to the semester.

"Sorry I'm late I'm new to this pla-"She was cut off by her teacher

"Sit down, and don't let it happen again." Professor said. He was a strange man. "No wait as a matter of fact since you're late how about you introduce yourself to the class. Consider this your first speech."

_Fuck my life._ Temari thought

"Uh…My name is Temari, I'm 22 years old, I moved here from Suna, and I have no desire what so ever to be here." The class snickered at her introduction. "I was basically forced into coming here and despise my age I'm a freshman, which blows. Thank you" she said walking to the only available seat. The professor was Professor Kakashi Hatake. He was making marking on what looked like a grade book and then said. "You do realize you just earned you're first F right?" he said eyeing Temari.

"Are you kidding me? I did exactly as you said I introduced myself!" Temari debated

He simply ignored her. "Since this is a big class, it looks like there is only one seat left" he said. "You'll have to sit there" he said pointing to a seat next to a sleeping boy. "You can sit there and figure out why you've earned that F"

"Are you seriously treating me like a child right now?" Temari questioned as she took her seat.

"Dammit woman just drop it, it's only one F" said the boys sitting next to her

"You?" Temari said realizing who it was she was sitting next to

"Yeah now if you don't mind I'd like to finish my nap." Shikamaru said "But that's impossible if you keep going back and forth with that idiot known as our professor."

"…."

"Do you still not understand why you got an F?" Shikamaru asked

"And you do?" Temari asked

"It's obvious. This is a public speaking class, not a group of your friends, you should be more professional and control that attitude of yours. And you're inside a School Building….what's with the shades?"

"…..They're sunglasses and it's none of your business why I have them on! Also that's the dumbest reason ever to give someone a F!"

"Temari if you would like to try that introduction again for a better grade, I'll allow you to do so." Kakashi said."But…..you have to lose the shades."

"They're sunglasses and I'm not taking them off. I'll take the F" Temari said bitterly.

"Fine by me, but I don't allow sunglasses in my class." He ordered "So remove them."

Temari hesitated but soon took off her sunglasses and faced Kakashi. "Happy now?" she said on the verge of crying. The whole class was in awe."Now that you've humiliated me on the first day of class can I leave." Temari asked as she felt tears form in her eyes. Temari had never been so embarrassed in her life. This was officially the worst day of her life.

* * *

A/N

r&r ;D


	3. Chapter 3

"Uh I'm sorry…..you can't leave but you can put those sunglasses back on." Kakashi said

Temari put her sunglasses on as everyone stared at her. "What the hell are you all looking at?" Temari said furiously.

"Now now…everyone calm down and let's get this class started." Kakashi said

As Kakashi was talking Temari didn't hear a thing he was teaching. She sat at her desk looking with her head down. Before she knew it class was over. When she stepped out of the class she heard her classmates whispering about her. This made Temari even more uncomfortable as she was walking to her next destination…Calculus. Temari was having a terrible day and to top it off her next class was math, which she hated. Good thing she had no trouble finding her class. She took a seat in the very back of the room when she saw a familiar face….

"Temari! Hi…I didn't expect to have any classes with you." Sakura said "You remember me right? I showed you to the library yesterday." Sakura explained

"Of course how could I forget? Thanks again by the way"

"Hey!" Sakura said waving to the three people walking in the class. Temari recognized one them. He was the lazy kid from her public speaking class. One was a blonde girl and the other a chubby boy. "What are the odds that all four of us have this class." She said as they took a seat next to her and Temari. Ino at next to Sakura with Chouji on the other side of her while Shikamaru took a seat next to Temari. "Guys this is Temari, I met her this morning."

"Hi, I'm Ino and this is Chouji." Ino said brightly "And that is Shikam-"She started before Temari cut her off.

"Nice to meet you two and I already met him." Temari said pointing to Shikamaru.

"Tch" was all Shikamaru said.

"Oh you two met already?" Ino asked "Cool"

"Hello class, I'm going to be your calculus professor. No need for formal talking it makes me feel old, so just call me by my first name, Kurenai." She told the class. "Since it's the first day how about we spend it by getting to know each other." She said. "No need to get up infront of the class you can just mingle for today. Have fun"

"So….we just sit here and talk?" Ino asked

"That's the plan." Kurenai answered

"AWESOME!" Ino shouted.

"This is such a drag…what's the point of class if we aren't doing anything?" Shikamaru questioned as he put his head down. "Wake me up if anything interesting happens, even though I doubt anything is more important than my nap" he said

"Lazy ass" he heard Temari say under her breath as everyone who heard started laughing.

"Whatever" he replied

"So Temari since you're the only one who we don't know about about you tell us a bit about yourself." Ino said

"I'm 22, and I'm being forced to attend this stupid University." She sxplained

"O-ook,,," Ino said with one eyebrow raised. "Anything else?"

"I came from Suna and I came here with my fiancé…." When Shikamaru heard her say the word fiancé he gained interest and lifted his head and said "You mean to tell me someone actually wants to marry a troublesome woman like you?!"

"OMG YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED." Ino shouted loudly as the entire class turned to look at them.

"Congrats!" Temari heard a couple of people say.

"HA. Maybe her fiancé is the on who gave her that black eye." A redhead girl from Temari's public speaking class said as she began laughing

"Black eye?" Sakura and Ino both looked confused.

Temari was fuming, she was pissed. She stood up and said "Look you stupid bitch, take that back or el-"

"Excuse me! What the hell did you just call me? My name is Tayuya and you must be new to Konoha or else you'd know better than to fuck with me!" She said angrily

"I don't care who the hell you are! You're digging your own grave by talking to me like that!" Temari argued

"OK ENOUGH!" Kurenai said "You two behave yourselves like ladies or leave my class this instant."

"Fine, Fuck this class, I never wanted to be here in the first place! This place blows! I never had to deal with people disrespecting me like this in Suna! I'm Sabaku no Temari!" And with that Temari stormed out of the classroom.

"Woah…she's scary" Chouji said.

"I apologize Miss Kurenai" Tayuya said.

"Your new friend is really ….weird" Ino said to Sakura "Pssst….Hey Tayuya, what were you talking about when you said something about a black eye." Ino Asked

"Didn't you notice the sunglasses? You really think she wore those for the hell of it? She's obviously hiding something…In her cause she's hiding that black eye. I saw it earlier." She explained

"You think Temari might be in an abusive relationship?" Ino asked Tayuya

"Well that would explain why she's such a bitter bitch." Tayuya said.

"Oh" Ino simply said "Sakura…what do you think?"

"Why does it matter?" Shikamaru asked "Let her worry about her own business Ino. It's not like you care or anything….you're just being nosy as usual." Shikamaru said.

"Dammit Shikamaru, you're no fun at all." Ino complained "It's just interesting…"

* * *

After class Shikamaru when out to the back of the school where he was the day he met Temari. When he got there she was sitting on the bench dazing into the clouds.

What is she doing here? He thought

She turned around at the sound of him clearing his throat.

"What do you want? Are you gonna make fun too?" She asked

"Tch…I could care less about making fun of you." He said as he sat next to her on the bench. "Not that it's any of my business but….Never mind" he said

"What were you going to ask me?" She asked curiously.

"Your eye…"Was all he said

"It was a mistake" Temari lied. "It was my fault." She continued "Well, at least that's what he said."

"Your fiancé ?"

"I like to think of him as a business partner rather than my future husband. The thought of getting married at 22 just makes me cringe." Temari admitted.

"Then why get married?" he asked "Uh Never mind again"

"You sure ask a lot of questions." Temari said

"Well I'm not usually so interested in other people's business…." He said "But you're different than more girls. You're…interesting." He admitted

Temari felt heat rise to her cheeks _"Why the hell am I blushing"_ She thought.

"Uh T-thanks" she said

"Do you usually blush from such simple compliments?" Shikamaru teased

"S-shut up!" Temari demanded as she turned even redder than before."I thought you said I was troublesome"

"You are...but that doesn't stop you from being interesting..." Shikamaru said as he brought his hands to her sunglasses.

"What are you doing!?" She questioned

"Shut up woman, I'm taking these off." He said "They cover up half of your face….it's annoying." He said as he removed her sunglasses.

"They may be annoying but I had them on for a reason!" she said as she pointed to her eye.

He smirked. "You have beautiful eyes." He complimented

Temari felt heat rising to her face yet again.

"For someone who's getting married you don't seem to be very fond of compliments." He said

"What makes you think that?" She asked

"Because you blush a lot." He explained then looked at her slightly swollen face. "Does it hurt?" he asked

"…"

"You don't have to answer..if you don't want."

"No it's ok…but to answer your question…yea." She said honestly "It hurts pretty damn bad."

They both just snickered.

"One more question…" he said

"Ok, what is it" Temari asked

He hesitated for a bit but finally asked…

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"


	4. Chapter 4

"W-what?" Temari asked confused "Why?"

"Just answer the question. "he told her

Temari signed. He must have eyes for someone else…she thought. "Wait why do I care?" She asked herself silently.

"Well?" He said causing Temari to snap out of her thoughts.

"Oh..I-I don't believe in love…..let alone love at first sight." She claimed "Now that I answered your question, why did you wanna know?" she asked "Got the hots for someone?" Temari teased

"….Yea"

"Oh" was all she said "Who? Is it someone I know?" She questioned

"Yeah you know her…..you're pretty close actually." He admitted

"What? Who?" she asked "Ohhhhh….I get it." She said as she looked at Shikamaru. "It's Ino isn't it?"

"Not even close, we're just best friends."

"Yeah right that's what everyone says!" Temari teased "If not Ino then…..Sakura?"

"Tch"

"It's her isn't it?" Temari said laughing "She's cute but you two would make a terrible couple!" She said as she continued laughing.

"It's not her either" Shikamaru said with blush on his cheeks.

"Are you blushing!?" she asked still laughing "Omg you definitely have a crush on Sakura!"  
"No it's not like th-" Shikamaru denied

"If not her then who….wait…it better not be that Tayuya bitch!" Temari said as her laughter faded away.

"…." Shikamaru said nothing

"What the hell? Shika you've got to be fucking with me!" Temari shouted as she stood up fuming. "What the hell do you see in her, she's a bully! Is that really the type of girl you'd go for? You're such an idi-" Temari complained before Shikamaru stood and place his hand over her mouth.

Temari felt her face get hot. "You talk too much. Did you know that?" Shikamaru said removing his hand from her mouth. "You really want to know the girl I'm talking about?" He asked and she just nodded her head slowly. Shikamaru grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. He then closed the gap by gently placing his lips on hers. It was a sweet and simple kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" he said with a smirk on his face.

Temari just stood there in shock as he walked off. At that moment Temari completely forgot everything, she had never felt this way before. She had obviously had boyfriends in the past but none of them made her feel like this. The butterflies in her stomach was something she had never experienced with her past boyfriends and something she never had with her fiancé either. So why did she feel this way from kissing this boy who she only knew for only two days.

"Hey Temari! There you are." Yelled Sakura accompanied by Ino. "You ok? You kinda stormed out of class earlier."

"I-I'm fine…." She lied. "I don't have Physics or Literature until tomorrow, so I guess I'll head home." Temari said waving as she walked off.

* * *

"I'm home!" Temari yelled walking through the door.

"How was school babe?" Takeshi said snickering.

"How do you think? Thanks to what you did to my eye it was a nightmare." Temari said walking past him.

"Oh come on, you've been gone all day. Can't I get a kiss?" He said leaning in for a kiss until Temari turned her face slightly making him miss her lips and kiss her cheek. "Aww what was that? Are we in grade school?" he teased "On the lips Mari." He said as he leaned in. Temari simply pushed him away and said "Not now and why are you being so nice it's weird."

"Aw c'mon wanting to kiss my fiancé is weird? Speaking of kissing why won't you let me kiss you on the lips Mari? What did you do cheat on me your first day of class?" He joked as her cheeks turned a deep red

"W-what are you talking about?" She nervously asked. "You're being ridiculous Takeshi."

"It was just a joke Mari but you're hiding something." He just look at her red cheeks and said, "You think I'm a fool?" he asked "You never blush Mari…..don't tell me this guy actually caught your attention?" he asked slowly moving closer to Temari

"There is no other guy! Get away from me!" Temari said frightened.

"Whoever the fuck he is I hope he's worth the ass whooping you're about to get! I don't give a fuck if this marriage is arranged! I will not be cheated on! Especially by a worthless piece of shit like you!" He yelled

"Fuck you! I don't care what the hell you think of me! Because of you everyone in my class thinks I'm a joke!" Temari yelled back.

"Well they're smarter than you, because you are a fucking joke! You should have known I wouldn't respect you when you let me fuck you after only a week. When I look at you I see a piece of ass. Nothing more." He truthfully said.

"Move the fuck out of my way! I don't have to listen to this shit! Fuck you and this engagement I'm done!" Temari yelled as she threw her engagement ring at him and ran out the front door.

* * *

"Dammit where the fuck am I going?" Temari asked herself

Temari had no clue where she was going but she was hungry and she needed something to eat, good thing she came across a small barbecue restaurant.

When the host showed her to her seat, she sat there alone.

"What's a beautiful young woman like you doing all alone?" The waiter asked as she lifted her head up revealing her bruised face. "Oh miss are you ok?" he asked

"Peachy" she replied "I just want water and a caesar salad please."

"Is that all? No meat?" he asked

"No. Just make it quick ok?" she asked bitterly

"Sure." The waiter said walking away.

When Temari's water and salad arrived she was too deep in thought to even realize.

Why is it so hard for me? She asked herself. Why me? What did I ever do to anyone? I've always obeyed my orders. Yet I'm forced to marry this guy who scares the shit out of me. Mom…what would you do? Temari had never been so depressed before. She slapped down a $20 on the table knowing it was more than enough and left the restaurant. It was now raining. How the hell could her day possibly get any worse? Temari walked until she found herself in front of a hotel. 'Perfect' she thought. When she walked inside she was soaked from the rain.

"Can I help you ma'am?"

"Um yes….I'd like to purchase a room…" Temari said handing the woman one of her credit cards

"Oh. I'm so sorry miss….This card is declined."  
"What?" Temari said shuffling in her purse for a different credit card "Try these." She said handing the clerk various different cards.

"I'm so sorry but they're all declined." She said handing Temari all of her declined cards. _"Damn you Takeshi" she thought_

"…" Temari just turned around and walked back out into the rain with nowhere to go. She walked in the rain until it was black outside. She would be sick for sure later on.

* * *

"T-Temari?" A voice called

Temari turned around to see Shikamaru.

"Why are you on this side of town?" he asked "You ok?"

"…"

Her hear was racing at the speed of light. Shikamaru walked over to her to put his umbrella over the both of them then said, "Follow me"

She followed him until they reached his apartment. "It's not much but this'll do" he said opening the door. "Take a seat." He said as he showed her to the couch.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked calmly.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear earlier." He said sitting next to her on the couch. "I'm interested in you Temari."

"Why?" she asked "You know I'm engaged."

"I'm aware that you're engaged, but it's no secret he mistreats you. You two must have got in a fight, you're not wearing your ring. " Shikamaru explained. "So in other words I don't care if you're engaged."

"What the hell? We can't have a relationship it's not right. Don't you have any morals?" Temari asked "I'm getting marr-"  
She was cut off by Shikamaru's lips pressed on hers. For the second time today she was kissing a man other than her fiancé. This kiss was a lot more passionate than their first kiss. Shikamaru pulled away slightly and said, "Does he kiss you like this?" he asked. "Does he touch you like this?" he said moving his hand gently up and down her thigh. He was so close that she could feel his breath and it sent shivers down her spine.

"…"

"Thought so." Shikamaru said as he leaned in to kiss her again.

"W-wait." Temari said "This still isn't right. No matter how he treats me….h-he's still my fiancé."

"Then why are you here with me?" Shikamaru asked as he began kissing on her neck. "I never forced you to come; all I did was ask you to follow me. You came here on your own free will." He said still kissing her neck.

"I-I know but…SHIKA WOULD YOU STOP KISSING ME FOR ONE DAMN SECOND?!" she yelled as his eyes got bigger. He pulled away to listen to what she had to say.

"Do you remember what you asked me earlier? About whether I believed in love at first sight or not…." She asked as she began blushing.

"Yea….what about it?" he questioned.

"Well….I think I do." She said shyly.

"You do what?" he curiously asked

"….Believe in love….at first sight." She admitted "Well I didn't until two days ago." Temari said

"O-oh….what was two days ago?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

She was silent for a while and then she looked directly into his eyes and said, "T-the day I met you…."


End file.
